Land of the unicorns
by burn my mind
Summary: The thought of something bad happening is enough to reduce Hanna to tears. Emily\Hanna.


**Title: **Land of the unicorns.

**Summary: **The thought of something bad happening is enough to reduce Hanna to tears. Emily\Hanna.

**Authors Note: **I swear we should just have a hannily day. Okay? Um, yeah. (I have a hannily one shot that I'm still debating whether or not to turn into a two shot? It's _Beautiful Fears _if anybody is interested.) But I just wanted to write something fluffy and to do with unicorns.

**Disclaimer: **Do you see Emily and Hanna running off towards the unicorns? No, then I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

Her hand is enclosed with Emily's as the two of them walk toward Spencer and Aria.

Hanna tries not to freak out as everyone stares.

(_Only _Spencer and Aria know. Not even A had found out yet.)

And Hanna's beyond nervous, usually she would stand up tall and proud and be all like _fuck _the haters.

But Emily is too important for her to lose. Even the thought of not having her in her life, the thought of having someone take her away, the thought of something bad happening is enough to reduce Hanna to tears.

Emily's grip on Hanna's hand becomes tighter as they reach their friends, as someone snickers as they go past the two of them, as Paige walks past. The latter is because Emily's the one needing support.

"You two are coming out _today_!" Aria exclaims, the tiny girl engulfs the two of them in a hug. A huge smile on her face, one that they all guess can't be wiped off. Hanna nods her head, trying to keep her footing steady.

"Yeah," She murmurs, bringing her lips up to Emily's cheek.

It's bliss, it's contentment, it's the greatest feeling in the world.

After Caleb left to go and live with his dad in Ravenswood and left her she had thought the world was over. This was it, she knew it would be the last time she saw him, the last time she would hear from him. Everything about it felt bittersweet. Even if she did see him, or hear from him after their goodbye it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be going back, they wouldn't be getting back together. She had hugged him, tears in her eyes and told him for the final time she had loved him. She had felt _awful _for days on end, she had locked herself up in her room and refused to talk to anybody.

But.

There's always a rainbow after a storm.

And her rainbow came in the form of Emily Fields.

Emily Fields who bore cupcakes and brought her homework. The Emily Fields who helped her catch up in school with Spencer was busy. Emily Fields who would make sure she was okay through the day and night. The Emily Fields who offered to stay nights when all Hanna wanted to do was curl up and cry. Emily Fields who would sit with her and watch horror movies while letting Hanna cuddle up to her. The Emily Fields who decided that she had had enough of Hanna moping, claiming she didn't want her to turn into Spencer. Emily Fields who would have crazy dance parties with her late at night. The Emily Fields who would defend her until she died. Emily Fields who kissed her after watching _How To Steal A Million_. The Emily Fields who would secretly hold her hand as they went out together. Emily Fields, who Hanna ended up falling in love with.

Rumors spread fast in Rosewood and when you were caught holding hands with _Emily Fields _there was no way the two of you were _just _friends.

With a groan, she slid a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed her books out of her locker. This was it, they had talked it over, and over, and over, and decided that today was _the_ day. Neither wanted to wait any longer, neither wanted to have to reduce their relationship to the confinements of their houses. They wanted to be able to go out and kiss on the side of the streets, arms wrapped around waists, around necks. Giggles shared between lips, hugs that weren't _just between friends_.

"What?" Hanna snaps at a girl in her chem class that doesn't stop staring, she raises her eyebrows, challenging the brunette before she scampers away catching up to her friends. With a sigh, the blonde leans into Emily's side.

"Hey, I love you. They'll get over it," Emily whispers quietly, brushing Hanna's hair aside, pressing her lips against her forehead.

"I love you more," Hanna whispers back. Spencer and Aria rolling their eyes, saying goodbye's as the bell rings and they head off to class.

* * *

**A\N: **I couldn't finish this, no matter how hard I tried. I was going to just scrap it but I love what I've written so far. I'll post it, and maybe one day I'll be able to finish it.


End file.
